


I got a lot of demons

by all_their_intricacies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Secret Relationship, Struggling with Emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_their_intricacies/pseuds/all_their_intricacies
Summary: A story told in five parts, wherein Scott McCall comes to term with the fact that he is, maybe—really,absolutely—in love with Theo Raeken.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	I got a lot of demons

**Author's Note:**

> _I got a lot of demons  
>  And I've been sleeping with 'em  
> And now I'm tangled in the sheets and sinking deeper with 'em  
> I'm going deeper in it, find me drownin' in it_  
> — _BROCKHAMPTON,[BLEACH](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Spq34QlySgU)_

**i.**

It’s late into the night, and Scott is stuck at yet another motel room that has started to feel more familiar than his own room back at home. Today has been rough, long and taxing, and it leaves a dawning weight on Scott’s chest, pulling him down and making his body droop and drag along like a machine running on low battery.

In other words, Scott’s tired. He’s tired and stressed out of his damn mind. Every muscle in his body is aching, burning and wounding up too tightly from the minimal hours of sleep he’s kept it on these last few days. Or weeks. Or maybe even months, he doesn’t even know anymore. 

Rubbing a hand down his face, Scott settles himself down on the ratty bed whose smell and itchiness Scott’s trying his best to ignore. He closes his eyes for one moment, breathing in slowly through his nose and wishing—rather selfishly—that he was in a better place than here, that he was doing something else more fun, less taxing, less mind-numbing than what he’s been trying to do for the last month or so.

Chasing after Monroe isn’t an easy task; Scott knew this the moment he set the goal out for himself. He knew this, when he asked Argent to come with him, and Theo too because they needed all the help they could get. He knew it, sure, but actually experiencing it, actually living through the days that bled into weeks that are slowing reaching months—well, it’s so _fucking_ harder than what he could anticipate.

They keep running around—and around, and around—chasing down one lead after another, only to have Monroe and her crew slip away at the very last minute. Sometimes, it comes close, where Scott can just taste her arrest on the tips of his fingers, and then poof and she’s gone. Like a puff of smoke, like an illusion that was waved away by reality, it felt like she was never there at all. Times like that leave Scott with a bad taste on his tongue, with a heavy heart and an even heavier mind, and it makes him want to give up.

Today wasn’t like that, but it was still rough, with all the driving around, the asking and gauging for information, and the resignation to another night away from home. Today has him thinking about calling it quits again, and again, like many times before, he tries to fight it—fight the urge and the defeat that has carved deep inside his bones like it’s trying to make a home where he doesn’t want it to.

It’s hard—so _fucking_ hard—but he will prevail. He knows he will, like he has been doing for so long. There’s a string of thoughts that go through his mind in moments like this, some rationality for the purpose he’s chasing: Monroe is his responsibility, and he needs to take her down before she hurts anyone else. 

Scott knows there are people—his friends and family, and heck, even Theo—who would tell him otherwise, who would expect nothing more than for him to live his life the way he wants to, instead of burdening himself with all these supernatural-related issues. Scott would have believed them too, but… it is what it is.

Scott jerks up when there’s a knock on the door, berating himself for being too distracted by his own gloomy reverie to not catch signs of an unexpected visitor. Scott should be more alarmed by this, he knows, but it doesn’t take much for him to guess who’s on the other side of the door. These days, Scott finds himself getting more familiar with Theo’s heartbeat, can even distinguish it in a crowd full of people. Scott tells himself it’s because they've spent so much time in a car together, in close proximity where there’s not much to keep his mind occupied but the sounds of his companions’ heartbeats.

That’s a lie though, Scott knows this too, and he doesn’t want to think about it. At least, not right now; not when there are more pressing matters at hands. It’s a pretty weak excuse, Scott knows this as well, but it’s all he has right now, and he clings to it like a string of waning hope he has for finally taking down Monroe.

Sighing, Scott pushes himself up from the bed and walks to the door, opening it.

On the other side, Theo is all eager eyes and faux confidence—that Scott has learned to look past not so many months prior. They don’t say anything for a moment, as Scott stands with a hand still lingered on the door knob, staring at the dark circles under Theo’s eyes with a distinct sort of understanding.

“Want some company?” Theo asks suddenly, breaking the silence spell between them. Scott knows the chimera’s trying for casual, but the weary edge to his half-smile and the tension in the way he’s holding himself underneath Scott’s gaze betray that.

Scott has half the mind to say no, because he’s tired, and Theo looks about the same as he feels, and they have another long day ahead them but… he can’t. There’s a million and one reasons for this, really.

There’s the way Theo’s looking at him like he’s been bracing for Scott to turn him down the moment he knocked on the door. Then there’s Scott’s messiah complex—as his mother called it, when he’d told her that he wasn’t going to college, at least not this year; at least not until Monroe was captured. There’s also Scott’s Alpha instincts, the ones that drive him to protect the one he considers pack—despite what his friends and even Theo might say—as well as his human compassion, halting him from saying no when they’re looking at him like _that_.

There’s a million and one reasons for Scott’s reluctance to say no, but there’s only one that truly matters: he can’t say no to Theo; hasn’t been able to do so for a while now.

It’s dangerous, Scott knows this, considering the things Theo has done—to Scott, to his friends and family—in the past. Scott knows this, but it’s another one of those things that he doesn’t want to think about. Not right now, anyway. Maybe one day, when all of this blows over, Scott will take the time to think, about this and about all the things he’s shoved hastily inside a locked box at the back of corner of his mind. If most of those things are labeled with _Theo_ , then it’s no one else’s business but Scott’s own.

For right now, Scott takes the return of the silence spell in stride, focusing on the way his brain is close to shutting off, and the way Theo’s pleading with his eyes for more than just Scott’s company. Then, without any preemption, he reaches out a hand, startling both Theo and himself in the process. Scott takes a hold of Theo’s thin shirt and pulls him into the room.

The moment their lips meet, a jolt of electric fires across the plane of Scott’s brain, shooing away the bits of exhaustion that have clung to him ever since daytime broke away for nightfall. Kissing Theo always feels like going on a journey, an adventure in search of pleasure, and Scott finds it when Theo sucks on his tongue, when he makes a small sound at the back of his throat that Scott just can’t help but chase after. It’s a bit rough, a bit soft, and a bit violent—all in equal measures—with teeth and tongues fighting for dominance in a way that leaves the both of them gasping for air as they break apart.

There’s a dark look in Theo’s eyes—less part nervous and more part eager—that makes Scott’s throat go dry, makes his body heat up and his heart beat itself into overdrive. At this point, Theo doesn’t need to ask, or say anything else for that matter. All he needs, is to tangle his fingers in the material of Scott’s shirt and pull the Alpha down the bed with him, connecting their lips once again, and Scott— _fuck,_ Scott just can’t say no.

He can’t say no when Theo sneaks a hand under his shirt to explore the parts of Scott that his lips can’t reach— _yet_ , anyway. Scott can’t say no, when Theo spreads his legs without breaking their kiss, a wordless invitation for Scott to settle in between them. And he definitely, _definitely_ can’t say no when he breaks them apart—just for one _short_ second because biology demands it of him—and finds Theo looking up at him with half-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks, lips parted slightly as he whispers, _“Please, Scott,”_ like he’s praying for salvation.

There’s nothing else Scott can do, in the moment, except giving Theo exactly what he wants, what he’s asking for.

As much as it pains him, Scott forces himself to pull further away from Theo and sit back on his heels, taking his time to remove their clothes. Theo doesn’t say anything, doesn’t move his body beyond what Scott prompts him to do. His eyes stay on Scott’s, unchallenging, yielding, submitting, and _fuck_ , if that doesn’t make Scott’s blood boil.

When their clothes are off, Scott’s hit with a heady smell of arousal that only adds more to his own. He leans down to capture Theo’s lips again, kissing the chimera slow, at first, then faster, more demanding, more wild. He moves his hand down Theo’s body, smoothing his palm over pale skin, over ridges and curve—that he’s known so well at this point—until he reaches Theo’s entrance, finding it already wet. He circles around the pucker skin once, twice, before pushing two fingers easily, drawing an unsavoury sound right from Theo’s throat.

The sound urges him on, pushing his fingers in and out, in and out, in fluid motions, then curving them, scissoring them—doing everything he could to make Theo lose himself. It’s unnecessary, Scott knows this, because Theo must have prepared before he came to Scott’s door, because it’s never just “hanging out” between them anymore, and because it’s late. The night has been nearly as long as the day, and they need as much sleep as they could get to get through tomorrow.

Still, though, what a sight Theo is. Cheeks flushed, mouth hanging open, fingers clawing at Scott’s biceps, and body writhing along with Scott’s fingers inside him—getting more, getting away, or both—as Scott’s fingers press against his prostate.

“Scott, just…” Theo pleads, breathless and needy, and whatever control Scott has left sizzles out, leaving room for want—nothing but want.

Scott moves quick, pulling his fingers out and picking up the packet of lube he’s taken out of Theo’s back pocket when he was undressing him. His slippery fingers make tearing the packet open a bit harder, but he makes it works. Soon enough, he’s lubed up and positioning himself against Theo’s hole, feeling the pucker ring flutter, so ready to take him in.

It takes Scott every once of control not to thrust in and ruin this boy in front of him. His wolf sure likes the idea, as it growls, attention perked and ready to pounce. Scott ignores it, however, looking up at Theo as if asking for permission and the chimera nods, eyes lidded as he watches himself being impaled on Scott’s cock.

Scott pushes in slowly, inch by slow inch, dragging it out and pulling unified groans out of their throats. He pushes and pushes until he’s all the way in, then stops, allowing both of them a moment to breath. Scott can hear their heartbeats, the frantic sound that could almost distract Scott from how good it feels right now, how _tight_ and _hot_ Theo is, and Scott should think of something else if he doesn’t want to come right away.

Scott should, but he doesn’t really have the time, as the fingers around his left bicep tightens, clawing deep as if wanting to break through skin. Scott takes it for what it is: an offer, an invitation, permission—all wrapped in one careless motion—for him to move. He pulls his hips back, slowly again, pulling until only the head of his cock remains inside Theo’s body, before thrusting back in.

He fucks Theo with the sort of certainty, with a purpose he didn’t have the moment he opened his door to find Theo standing outside. Their moans and breaths mix together, filling up the dark room, bouncing off the walls and echoing back to Scott’s ears, making his thrust more brutal, more ruthless. At this point, he can longer tell where he begins and Theo ends. It feels like they’ve become one; their wolves howl together, their heartbeats match, and their very soul aligned.

It’s only the high of the moment, Scott knows, but still. He lets himself revel in it, bathes in the warmth of Theo wrapped all around him, the way he’s clawing down Scott’s back—leaving red angry lines behind that Scott’s almost mournful for how they’re healed as soon as they were created. Most of all, Scott feels his blood boil, his wolf growls and comes alive, at the way Theo bares his throat to them— _for_ them, to just lean down and _take._

So Scott takes, and takes, and takes, and Theo just gives it all to him. Theo moans with every bite Scott leaves on his skin, some hard enough to draw blood. Theo only pulls him in closer, with his arms around Scott’s neck and his legs around Scott’s waist, groaning and begging for more like this is his only life source.

It’s over too quickly, sooner than Scott wants it too. Theo is spent, spilling over his chest and stomach from Scott’s skillful hand. It doesn’t take Scott long to finish after that, pulling out and mixing his own release with the mess on Theo’s chest because his wolf is demanding that much of him. He doesn’t try too hard to think about the reason behind that; it’s one of those things inside that locked box of things he doesn’t want to think about just yet, and so he doesn’t.

Theo only raises an impeccable eyebrow, like he does every time Scott does this, and like every other time before, the chimera smirks, bringing a hand up and rubbing the tips of his fingers against the mix of their semen on his chest before bringing them up to his lips. Scott has to bite down a growl—an _actual, wolf_ growl—from escaping his lips as Theo sucks on his fingers, cleaning them off and keeping eye contact with Scott the whole time.

Scott knows his eyes have turned red, there’s no hiding that, and in that moment, he finds himself not wanting too. He takes Theo’s wrist in his hand, removing Theo’s fingers from his mouth so Scott could claim them with his own lips instead.

Scott doesn’t know how much time has passed as they make out, rubbing their hips against one another’s as the pain shoots through them from sensitivity after a good fuck makes it _that_ much better. Theo is the first to pull away again, this time, pushing Scott away with a hand on his chest. 

“I should go,” Theo says, though he looks like that’s the last thing he wants to do right now.

“Yeah,” Scott replies, because he knows it’s the truth; Theo should leave.

However, neither of them moves further away from each other. Theo’s hand still lingers on Scott’s chest, burning a hole right down to his heart. Once upon a time, the thought of Theo’s hand—his fingers, claws, whatever—anywhere this close to Scott’s heart would have set him right on edge. Now, though, Scott has to fight down the urge to take that hand in his and do something _extremely_ stupid like asking Theo to stay instead.

Scott knows he can’t, and Theo knows it too, as he pushes at Scott’s chest harder, creating more distance between them so he can stand up from the bed. Theo grimaces as the motion causes him pain. Half of Scott is guilty for hurting him, while the other half—his _wolf_ half—is so, very enticed at the thought the it’s him— _them_ —who caused that.

“Do you want me to—” Scott starts, reaching out for Theo, but the chimera only holds his hand away.

“No, it’s fine, I’m—” he pauses, biting his lips before shaking his head, settling with: “It’s fine.”

Scott says nothing as Theo moves to the bathroom, just listening to the sound of Theo’s heartbeat— _thump, thump, thump_ so steadily that if Scott hadn’t been such an active participant in it, he wouldn’t have guessed what Theo just did. Scott lies back on the bed as the water is turned on, closing his eyes as the locked box in his mind rattles, overflowing with things he really needs to think about, one of these days.

For right now though, he ignores it once more, sighing and turning so his back would face the bathroom door.

Scott wishes he could just fall asleep, in the short minutes it takes for Theo to finish cleaning himself up, putting on his clothes, and lingering at the door of Scott’s room. Scott wishes Theo would just leave right away, then he wishes that he wouldn’t, wishes some more that he would just turn back and crawl into bed with Scott instead.

“Goodnight,” he hears Theo say, and Scott’s throat closes up.

“‘Night,” he replies, voice a little too small but he knows Theo will hear it anyway. He tries to play it off as being tired, yawning for added effect, and if Theo thinks more of it then he says nothing. 

The door opens and then closes, footsteps and heartbeat—still so damn steady, _thump, thump, thump_ away like nothing ever happened—getting further and further away from him.

Scott squeezes his eyes, counting sheep in his head until his consciousness goes hazy, the box stops rattling away, and sleep comes to him in a cold, dark embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was originally written for the _secret relationship_ day during sceo week, but I never finished on time. Then I lost motivation to finish it after the week ended rip. I felt real bad just leaving it half-written in my WIP folder, tho, so I whipped it out about a week ago and finished the first chapter. Let's see if I could do the same for the rest as well lol
> 
> Anyways, thanks you guys for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
